U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,557 (Cole 1998) discloses a basketball game played by individual players while bouncing on a trampoline. A frame is placed over the surface of the trampoline which divides the trampoline into two symmetrical and adjacent playing areas. Two basketball goals are provided facing each other on opposed ends of the trampoline. The frame is raised sufficiently to allow a basketball to pass underneath. Although separate and mechanically isolated trampolines may be used for each playing area, it is preferred that a single continuous trampoline be shared by the two playing areas. This allows an additional strategic element to be added to the game in which a player uses the timing of his or her own jump to change the rebound characteristics of the trampoline.